


暮紫森林

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha Artoria, Alpha Guinevere, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Lancelot, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 桂妮薇儿的声音带着一种奇异的肃穆，仿佛从另一个世界传来。“我允许你的恋慕，只要你经受了我的考验。”
Relationships: Agravain/Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker, Bedivere | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker, Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker, Guinevere (Fate)/Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker, Guinevere/Arturia Pendragon | Saber, Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Lancelot of the Lake｜Berserker/Tristan | Archer
Kudos: 4





	暮紫森林

桂妮薇儿在注视着他。

月亮悄悄从河边爬上一个偏角，把影子投在平静如镜的水面上，银亮的光芒映照着她裙摆上的宝石，翩跹一如那场晚宴时她在他臂弯里的舞步。山毛榉和扭叶松在水边的湿润的草地上投下长长的暗影，叶子间还隐隐带着水汽。

这应该是热恋中的男女手牵着手坐在河边互诉衷肠的场合。

而不是，身体彻底赤裸裸的摊开，迎接来自另一个男人生殖器的伐挞。

但她的目光始终落在他的身上，即使面对着如此淫靡的场景，眼神依然如同少女一般纯洁。仿佛只是和当初那样，歪着头轻笑，看他用卷起的树叶盛出泉水捧到她的面前。

他无法拒绝，也别无选择。屈辱和疼痛都是有上限的定数，唯独最初那一片澄澈的渴慕之心，化作来自四面八方的漆黑绳索，牢牢地将他捆住。

“啊，这真是 …… ”兰斯洛特发出无声的叹息，仰起头看向黑暗的天宇，抬手把正压着他上下起伏的银发男人的头摁上了自己的胸口。

兰斯洛特还清楚地记得一切是如何发展到这一步的。

中午之前，他去马厩看望一匹新驯服的黑马，在那里收到了一只透明翅膀小精灵送来的信笺。展开之后，伴随着月桂树的馨香，王后娟秀的字迹也映入他的眼帘。桂妮薇儿约他在晚上宴会开始后，从侧门悄悄溜出去，在人马喷泉后等着她。

“我决定，送给我忠心耿耿的骑士一份礼物。”她这样写道。

于是怀着忐忑而又期待的心情，他依照礼仪提前很久在那里等待着他的女士，一直等到夜幕彻底降临。桂妮薇儿像是早就准备好要出远门一样，在华丽的晚宴舞裙下面，是一套便于行动的骑马装，窄窄的裙子前后开襟，但裙摆上缀满了在黑暗中也闪闪发亮的魔法宝石。

“来吧！”王后甚至轻笑着，主动向他伸出手。

兰斯洛特几乎带着敬畏的心情把那只小手捏在指尖，生怕自己手背上坚硬的护甲碰伤了她。她拉着他在清凉的夜风中奔跑，有露水馨甜地落在呼触之间。他几次想要出声去问，却都被她阻止。桂妮薇儿用一只手指竖着抵在红润如玫瑰的嘴唇前，狡黠地对他一眨眼。

他觉得自己的呼吸都停了一下。

他们走了很远，在王宫背后黑洞洞的丛林之中穿行，顺着一条溪流溯行而上。正在兰斯洛特怀疑他们会就这样一直走到水源那里时，桂妮薇儿终于停下了脚步。

王后靠着树脱下了鞋子，揉了揉自己走得有点痛的脚。兰斯洛特连忙单膝跪下，扶住她的小腿，正要有动作，手却僵在了半空。

“失、失礼了 …… ”他犹豫着说。

“嗯？”桂妮薇儿低下头看着他，脚尖一抬，踩在了他冰冷的肩甲上，冷得小小吸了一口气。

虽然是夏天，夜里的温度也不是那么高。但是空气中各种植物和花卉散发出的淡淡幽香交织在水汽中，还是浓稠得渐渐让人无法呼吸。山毛榉的花丝绒毛一样到处纷飞，野花们在峰蝶的环绕下，也肆无忌惮地向空气喷发着花粉，碾碎青草的断枝下面，浸润了新的嫩芽。这是生气勃勃地繁育后代的季节、一个万物蓬勃疯长的、发情的季节。

桂妮薇儿就着踩着他肩膀的姿势倾身过去，垂落的发丝几乎要碰到他的脸，她花瓣一样的嘴唇翕动着，幽幽地问了一句。

“兰斯洛特卿，是 Omega 的吧？”

“ …… ！”

他蓦地抬头看她，仓皇间额头几乎擦过了她的嘴唇。

除了一手将他抚养长大的湖中仙女，没有任何一个人知道他的第二性别，他敬慕宣誓要永远效忠的那位高洁的王者不知道，他面前这位美丽娴静纯净动人的王后同样应该不知道的。

“别担心呀，这又不是什么严重的事情，”桂妮薇儿轻轻地说，她的目光温柔中还带着一丝丝好奇，“就算是 Omega ，兰斯洛特卿依然是一位非常勇武的骑士呀，很多自命非凡的 Alpha 在你面前甚至都走不过一招。”

“ …… ”沉默了一下，兰斯洛特喑哑地问，“您 …… 是怎么知道的？”

“你的味道，我感觉到了，”桂妮薇儿轻轻巧巧地回答，“紫罗兰花叶，还有雪松味的信息素 …… 你在低头吻我手背的时候，我感觉得到的。”

感觉得到。

她用的词不是闻到。

兰斯洛特近乎悲哀地看向亭亭站在眼前，满脸无辜的王后。女仙的魔法阻断了兰斯洛特的信息素外泄，甚至导致他在发情期也根本没有什么感觉，这使得在旁人眼中他是一个 Beta 或者性冷淡的 Alpha 。这魔法只有一个例外，那就是在他真心恋慕的人面前，总会有那么一两个情绪外露的瞬间，他无法控制自己，信息素就像期待授粉的花朵一样楚楚招摇着花瓣、敞开花芯的蜜糖，对着蜂蝶欠伸“快来吃我”。

“是的，没错，非常抱歉欺骗了您。”

“可是我并没有生气啊。”桂妮薇儿回答，她的脚还在他的肩膀上磨蹭，好奇一样用趾尖勾了勾他深紫色的发丝。“快把盔甲脱掉，”她接着命令说，“又冷又硬，怪难受的。”

明明心脏因为真相被戳穿而产生滞涩紧迫的感觉，但兰斯洛特却不得不服从身为王后的少女有些莫名的任性要求。

他微微退开一点，将少女洁白赤裸的脚安放在草地上。然后慢慢直起身，一层一层卸掉防御的甲胄，露出毫无防备的，肢体柔软的内里。

就像深海的珠贝缓缓打开了它的蚌壳。

面甲之下，深紫色的长发顺着苍白的侧脸滑落，他垂眼去看桂妮薇儿，少女却已经在草地上坐下了，抱着膝盖托着下巴，似乎饶有兴致地看他。

原本因为那一张短笺而泛起喜悦微澜的心情早已经沉寂了下来，取而代之的是无法预测的沉甸甸的感觉，一直拖着他的心脏往下坠、往下坠。

桂妮薇儿的话已经彻彻底底地把他的全部秘密翻出来，晾晒在月亮和她无邪的目光下了，似乎还要好奇地仔细翻检一遍。

她也这样说了：“你喜欢我对不对？所以才在我面前控制不住你的信息素。你为我做了那么多事情，也是因为你喜欢我？”

兰斯洛特无言以对地低下了头，羞愧和自责彻底淹没了他。他的声音沉沉地就像是从草地下面的土壤里震颤着传出来，带着无法形容的苦楚和滞涩。

“很 …… 很抱歉，”他艰难地说，“我背叛了王，也背叛了您，我对不起两位给我的信赖和荣耀。我是一个觊觎君主妻子的无耻骑士，我同样背叛了我的荣耀。”

兰斯洛特抬起眼，目光颤抖但是非常坚定：“请您，褫夺我的封号，将我驱逐吧。”

“我都说了，我并没有生你的气呀，”桂妮薇儿微微嘟起了嘴，“不如说算是好事，阿 …… 亚瑟也会开心的。”

“您在说什么 …… ”

“不要动。”桂妮薇儿忽然命令说。她站了起来，几步轻盈地走到了兰斯洛特的面前，踮起脚拉住他的衣领，仰头却还是只吻到了他的下巴。

兰斯洛特惊得猛后退一步，几乎是踉跄地挣开了她的手。

“ …… 你在做什么？”

“亲吻呀，不然你以为是什么？”桂妮薇儿非常理所应当地说，她有点苦恼地伸了伸手，比了一下两个人的身高差，下了命令。

“你蹲下。”她这样说，用不容拒绝的目光看着兰斯洛特。

他只能闭了闭眼睛，顺从地垂头单膝跪下。

于是身为少女的王后就又高兴起来，双手捧住骑士的下巴让他抬起头，迎着兰斯洛特隐忍克制得几乎献祭般的神情，她毫不犹豫地低头吻了过去。

青年的嘴唇轮廓线条很清晰，微微有点薄，却异常的柔软。她用细软的舌尖探进去，在齿列轻点着撩拨，仿佛细小的花蕊。他终于受不住一样，微微分开了牙齿，滚烫的舌紧跟着迎了上去，与她绞在一起，索取着花中的蜜津。他深深地，像做梦一样不间歇地辗转吻着，紧紧地闭着眼睛，仿佛只要不睁开就不需要面对之后的一切，这场梦也不会结束。唇舌的温度渐渐滚烫，比起索取更像是渴求，即使这样他的手在身侧两边恭谨的垂着，不敢逾越半步，是桂妮薇儿捧着他的脸。

接着她托着他的下巴慢慢放开了他，额头却又抵了上去，吻得鲜润的嘴唇在咫尺之间轻轻蠕动，把呼触喷在他的嘴唇上。

“兰斯洛特，睁开看我的眼睛。”

依然是少女甜嫩的嗓音，压低了则在柔和中渗着靡靡。但祈使句，高贵的身份，理所应当不容拒绝的分量，古奥而森重。

他只能依言顺从。

青年紫晶色剔透的双眸对上她的，少女的眼睛在一瞬熠熠发出神秘的光亮。他像要光盲了却又被吸引一样定定看着，沦身陷入其中。

桂妮薇儿的声音带着一种奇异的肃穆，仿佛从另一个世界传来。

“我允许你的恋慕，只要你经受了我的考验。”

“ …… ”

“回答我，”这一次，她的声音多了种低糜的悱恻，“兰斯洛特，回答我。”

兰斯洛特像是陷在里面无法自拔一样，又如同终于甘心妥协了一切的献祭。他轻轻地、坚定地回答：“一切如您所愿，殿下。”

桂妮薇儿微笑起来。

而与此同时，紫罗兰的花香倏然恣意暴涨。

青绿的紫罗兰叶与雪松苦涩冷冽的气息渐渐退到幕后，只有紫罗兰花乍然盛放，轻烟般弥散开来，如同香粉一样的质地细腻纤细，在水边本就湿润的空气里晕染开来，越积越浓，几乎压出果脯一样成熟、被糖渍透了的甜蜜。

桂妮薇儿好奇地吸了吸鼻子，有点惊讶：“接下来居然是这种甜丝丝的味道？”而被强制唤起发情期的骑士则维持着单膝下跪的姿势，把头压在膝盖上，两侧的长发像是密不透风的帘幕，把他整个隐藏起来，完全看不到任何表情。

所能看到的，只有青年朗健的肩背微微发着颤，有几乎听不见的压在喉咙里的喘息，从发丝后面低低地传出来。

兰斯洛特深深地埋着头，身体里泛起一波又一波陌生的情潮让他觉得茫然而又虚弱，一直以来他从未因自己的第二性别困扰过，出萃的武艺更是成为他自负的资本。这样焦渴无力地祈求什么的空虚感，是他有生第一次体验，其他的 Omega 也是这样吗？每个月都会经历的软弱与屈辱，不得不依靠什么人，雌伏于其下，渴望着对方的征伐，被欲望所凌驾。

茫然之中，他嘴唇只顾吐露焦灼的呼吸，最后的理智让他竭力压抑。于是那两片被欲望逼得鲜红的嘴唇就胡乱地张开合上，扭曲成不同的形状，他不知道自己到底有没有说出什么胡言乱语，但他却清楚地听到了桂妮薇儿的声音。

“我吗？我不是的呀 —— 我是 Alpha 。”

王后，是 Alpha ？那她和王 —— 他们 ——

然而沉浸在疯狂的欲求之中，脑内已经被烧成一片荒原，根本无法进入深一层次的思索。不仅是前面阴茎硬的发疼，后面他从来没有意识到会有感觉的入口，也有湿淋淋的液体不断地流出来，把裤子浸湿一片，水几乎要顺着大腿淌下来。

他努力收缩了一下后面，想要抑制那些液体的分泌，结果那个小口反而受力翕动了一下，变本加厉地流出了更多的水。

不知不觉，兰斯洛特已经是双膝跪在地上了，他额头抵着水边潮湿的青草，头发被汗水黏住，粘在侧脸和额头上一部分，更多的则海藻一样绵延地垂落在草地上。他紧紧攥成拳的手，最后还是无法抑制地朝着下身摸了过去，右手伸进了裤子里。

常年握剑的手掌接触到阴茎时，他深深地叹息了一声。那触感其实称不上好，他自己也很少做这种事情。以往机械地套弄撸动的感觉不过是重复的摩擦，带来的快感有些并且整个过程称得上枯燥，只有最后释放的一瞬间才有脑内炸开烟花般的爽利感，虽然那时候浮现的人影让他很快陷入了深深的自责之中，余韵的舒爽来不及享受，就只能在负罪的苦闷中捱过长夜。

而此时此刻她就在他身前，还轻轻吻过他。这让一切触碰都带上了难以言喻的色彩，连渐渐升温的微醺空气与花香都仿佛伸出了触手，挑逗似的抚摸着他。

“桂妮薇儿 …… ”

终于无法抑制了，他呻吟着，念出这个藏在心里，禁忌一般不可触碰的名字。

而名字的主人毫不介意他的僭越一样，轻盈地应声：“是呢，我在这里哦，是要我帮你吗？”

这不是一个疑问句。

身材娇小的王后轻而易举地从骑士支撑身体的手臂之间穿过去，把手指弹奏风琴一样拨动着他的肌肤，顺着他的手也伸进他的裤子里，摸到了他已经被后面的水浸得湿漉漉的阴茎。

“哇， Omega 这个也能长到这么大呀。”

说完，恶作剧一样，细凉的手指在末端狠狠一箍。

“ …… 呜。”

兰斯洛特咬着牙悲鸣了一声，他支撑着身体的那只手臂一软，几乎要整个压着桂妮薇儿倒在草丛里。

她却完全没有放过他的意思，像是找到了什么好玩的玩具，她把下巴往他肩膀上一搭，找了个舒服的姿势，慢条斯理地开始把玩那个“对于 Omega 而言很大”的不必要的性器官。

他最初还压抑着自己，不愿意彻彻底底的沦陷，僵直着腰腹和下身，努力不把重量压在她的身上，嘴唇也抿住，试图抑制声音，想要维持在心上人面前相对体面的一面。

这当然引起了桂妮薇儿的不满，她眼睛转了转，释放出了一部分信息素。味道并不浓郁，典雅高贵一如国礼上盛放的红蔷薇，只是沾染了青草的微微涩意，好像是刚刚从花园里采摘下来的，显示出主人微微的稚嫩。

但这一点点淡淡的味道，就已经足够令兰斯洛特发狂。

他强行支撑着自己的那一部分彻底松懈了下来，微张嘴虚软地吐出呼吸和呻吟。因为桂妮薇儿撸动的节奏与其说是“帮他”不如说是玩弄，他只好主动挺动腰肢，把自己往她手心里送。她也随便怎么样，最多只是伸手揉一把他湿淋淋的头发，新奇一样研究着他被欲望逼得发红的眼睛。小声抱怨着诸如“怎么还没到。”之类他听不太懂的话语。

然而，这样来来去去过了很不短的一段时间，兰斯洛特发现自己却怎么都射不出来。与极限快感的最高峰顶，就像隔了一层看不见的透明的阻碍，让他只能停在那个平台上，明明生理和心理的快乐都在堆积，远远超出了能够承受的限度，却还是无法释放出来。

而后面明明一直在咕滋咕滋往外吐着水，却空虚地拼命叫嚣着要什么东西来填充，到了最后甚至滑腻得痒，在里面，更深的里面，需要挠一下，只要一下就可以，或者大力的能够刮出血的摩擦也没关系，只要稍微缓解一下 …… 这样难堪的感觉始终在分散他的注意力，让他没有专心。都在索取，都得不到，被这样不上不下的吊着困在半空，简直胜过世界上一切的刑罚了。

桂妮薇儿当然看得出他痛苦的样子，原本挺拔夭矫如同天鹅一般的骑士，眉目之间都是凛凛剑意，让人不敢亵渎，只能遵循最高的理解与之拜慕的交游。此刻却紧皱着眉头，眼角的皮肤被强忍着没有流出的眼泪渍得发红，嘴唇煽情的用力吸着空气，鲜红的舌头也吐出了一小节，衬着青绿的草叶，对比格外刺眼。他已经彻底失去了一贯的清正从容，沦身在欲望的漩涡里挣扎，让人一边同情，一边又想要欺辱得更多。

“唉，我还是继续帮帮你吧，”桂妮薇儿偏了偏头，“这样是不行的。”

她一边说着，一边推了推兰斯洛特示意他起来一点，不要趴在地上。于是青年恍恍惚惚地顺着少女小到几乎不存在的手劲撑起了身体，翻了个身，半靠在不远处的石块上。

“裤子，要脱掉哦。”还是甜润润的声音，仿佛对一切淫靡的事情毫无知觉，仅仅只是像索要一束鲜花一样的请求。

裤带解开，同样苍白笔直的两条腿暴露在了月光之下。内裤已经彻底湿透了，褪下来的时候，黏液拖着长长的丝，一直拉到小腿那里才将将断掉，把原本干燥着的那部分肌肤，也搞得一塌糊涂。

焦灼渴盼着的那个小口终于彻底暴露了出来，仿佛一张贪婪的嘴一样翕动着，饥渴到连空气都能吞下去。鲜红的嫩肉有一部分接触到了相比起来过于粗糙的草叶，被蹭得发疼，但是有舍不开，水淋淋地抽动着似乎已经要和它们开始摩擦。

桂妮薇儿伸出手，女孩子细细的两根手指无比顺畅地伸了进去，刚随便的抽动几下，还没有碰到那个点，就忽然抽了出来。她站起身，有点高兴又有点抱怨地跑到一边，好像是对着什么人有点嗔怪地开口。

“怎么这么久才来啊！”

兰斯洛特神智恍惚地侧了下头，被泪水泡得模糊的视野里，不远处依稀是几个高大的人影。他的王后殿下身材被映衬得更加娇小，正伸着手点着似乎要做出什么指派的样子。

这是 …… 在做什么 ……

但是从来没有过的发情期，就像是积攒多年的欲望一齐爆发一样，他在其中几乎是困惑而惶然的。没了依偎在旁边散发着淡淡蔷薇香气的身影，他空虚的感觉不但没有减少，反而变本加厉。终于，无法抑制的越过了那一道线，兰斯洛特把自己的手伸向了后面。

毕竟是从来没有使用过的地方，成年男性的手指也没法和少女的相比。两根手指虽然也插进去了，却稍稍有点吃力，指腹的茧擦过嫩肉的感觉稍稍疏解了一些痒，但还远远不够。

慢慢的 …… 抽出来，然后重新插进去，因为分泌的液体是在太多，整只手很快也变得水淋淋的了。但摆这个所赐，第三根手指也很容易地加入了，来回进出的时候用上一点力，微微勾住什么似的。后面被填充的感觉稍稍舒缓那种焦灼，但是还不够，兰斯洛特很快用上了更大的力气，在进出的过程中加上了一点搅弄，这相对比较粗暴，切实地却也带来了更加满足的愉快。那似乎有一个点，碰到了就会更有感觉，但他这样胡乱得几乎自暴自弃的自我安慰却怎么都触碰不到 ……

兰斯洛特能够听到的只有咕咕的水声，从外面，从身体内部，绵延不断的分泌出来。似乎是有鞋子踩在青草上的脚步声，金属盔甲在相互碰撞，却统统都被他屏蔽在了意识之外。

直到 ——

冰冷而坚硬的痛感抵着他的胸口，完全没有预料到的炽热触感撞进了他的身体。兰斯洛特在这样的力道冲击之下，腰狠狠地撞在了身后的石头上，一定磕得青了一大片。

“ …… ？”

那样物体的温度和硬度和人类手指有着本质性的区别，粗长的、滚烫、仿佛会呼吸一般的在轻轻跳动。像坚硬的楔子一样，嵌进去，带来要剖开内脏一样的可怕感觉。

带着微微的困惑和茫然，兰斯洛特微微睁大了眼睛。

泪水像是铺在眼球上的薄薄一层膜，在张力拉伸到极限是终于断了，化成一连串的水珠从眼角流了下来。视野豁然清晰，金灿灿的短发、水绿色的眼睛，飞扬的眉梢带着英挺和自信的无谓。

“高文。”

兰斯洛特的嘴唇蠕动着，无声地念出了这个名字。

虽然认出了眼前这个人是谁，兰斯洛特却依然处于混乱之中，他茫然地看了看高文，看了看旁边站着的其他几位骑士，崔斯坦、阿格规文、贝狄威尔 …… 桂妮薇儿站在他们近旁。

这些人来 …… 做什么？

混沌的大脑好像被一瞬间裹在的信息量冲昏了，而裹挟在欲望里的那一部分，还拽着兰斯洛特往沉沦的深水里不断地陷落。只有久经战场的本能反应在疯狂地警告他：不妙，非常不妙，必须尽快逃走。

兰斯洛特伸手撑了一下身体，胸口又一次撞上高文的胸甲，没有金属保护的一方自然陷入弱势。他重重地重新栽了回去，而摁着他的那个人则接近抽出来又狠狠地往里面撞了一次。

“王后殿下的命令，拜托你也好好配合一下啦。”

在之前已经折腾的虚软无力的身体被重重的压在地上，太阳骑士金灿灿的发丝和笑容就在眼前，而他的性器已经重重地、毫无怜悯之意地抽插着兰斯洛特的身体。

“先一个一个来啦，谁想第一？”

“对，不许标记，不许射在里面。”

“嗯？不行，临时标记也不行，不许碰他的腺体哦。”

忽然之前，那之前模糊成碎片一样无法理解听不清楚的话语，在脑海内全部都被解析出来了，每一个字，都是桂妮薇儿亲口说出来的。“王后殿下的命令”没有错，这确确实实是她的安排。

为什么？兰斯洛特想。是他做错了什么吗？

他努力地回忆一整晚所遇到一切，措不及防，接二连三让人完全反应不过来的变故。

应该是做错了吧，否则为什么要受到这样的对待，这是他对王后会有不恭的恋慕之心的惩罚。

心已经渐渐地冷了下去，然而被强制唤起发情期的身体却还维持着病态的热度，甚至可悲地为入侵者的到来欢喜雀跃。

插着他的、成年男性的阴茎，足够触碰到肠道内那一个想要被安抚的点，难以言喻的快感从完全没有想到的地方蔓延上来，像是麻酥酥的电流，顺着脊背攀爬。这是比之前的任何感觉都要强烈上数百倍的，几乎要让整个人都燃烧起来。

完全无法理解。肉体和内心几乎彻底分割开了，就像灵魂升到了半空。兰斯洛特几乎是在居高临下地俯视着自己。高文压在他身上，只是解开了裤链，别说衣服，盔甲都没有卸下来。每一次的撞击胸甲都会重重摩擦过他的身体，但他竟然像是完全感觉不到一样，只顾着张嘴发出放浪的叫声，几乎难以想象那是男人能够发出的声音。

他的下身已经被插成了鲜红色，括约肌那里一小圈环形的肉泛着白色泡沫，紧紧的咬着男人的性器，抽出时依依不舍得几乎要被翻转带出来，再插进去时则立刻又谄媚的迎上去。两条腿已经在脱力的状态，被随便往身上一折，虚软的颤抖着。高文甚至没耐心把他腿掰开再操，只握住了他的腰对准了一点使力，最多在大腿根抽搐着缩起来的时候随手把它按在一边。

就是在这样粗暴的对待下，兰斯洛特还是很快到达了顶峰。后穴绞紧抽缩着，一吮一吮地咬住里面含着的性器，前面也一股股的射出了精液。

在这样的刺激下，高文也狠狠地几次冲刺，拔了出来，随便射在了旁边。

她在这样注视着他。

高潮一次之后，兰斯洛特稍稍恢复了一些思考的能力。他偏过头，正迎上桂妮薇儿的目光，那眼神还是那么清澈，带着一点些微的好奇和欣喜，仿佛是确认了什么。他有点不解，她却眨了眨眼睛，冲他笑了一下。

“ …… 送一份礼物。”

“只要经受住考验。”

原来，是这个吗？

他又一次献祭一样舒展开了身体，完全不在意同僚们怎么看待自己。崔斯坦倒是撤了甲胄，但是一样没有脱下衣服，这人垂头的时候，红发也像是帘幕，严严实实地遮住了他的面孔，让旁边的人根本看不到他的表情。

只有兰斯洛特正对着他，能够清楚地看到这个吟游诗人一样的骑士眉宇间深重的忧郁。

他无声地对他说了什么。

然后兰斯洛特被原地翻了一个身，这时候彻底没有人能看到崔斯坦的表情了。

兰斯洛特趴在石头上，双腿摆出一个方便进入的姿势。后背能够感觉到滚烫的身体贴近，然后有一根男人的性器官插进了身体。

崔斯坦的动得频率比高文慢上一些，位置找的却非常准确，几乎每一次都撞在要命的那个点上。兰斯洛特彻底抛却了羞耻心，毫不忌讳地叫出了声音。他能感觉到生殖器在身体里充盈饱胀的感觉正是这具身体在发情期所需要的，也隐隐清楚此时这样的自己是桂妮薇儿乐于见到的。索性让神智彻底昏聩吧，他扶着手趴在石头上，唾液顺着嘴角流出来，舌尖舔了一下石头，是冰凉凉的没有任何味道。

兰斯洛特微微抬起脸，煽动一般用舌尖慢慢地舔了一圈嘴唇，侧头舌头把落在石块上的断草卷进嘴里，鲜红的舌尖与青绿的草叶对比，再慢慢嚼碎咽了下去。

他的计划成功了。

这一系列动作做完没有过多长时间，伴随微腥的性味，粗长滚烫的阴茎“啪”地一下拍在了兰斯洛特的脸上。他转了一下头往上看，黑发黑瞳的男人正垂着眼睛面无表情的俯视着他。兰斯洛特慢慢地冲他笑了一下，下一秒这根阴茎就粗暴直接地插进了他的嘴巴。

这绝不是令人愉快的味道，更不要说干脆抵着舌根还要喉咙深处戳。兰斯洛特反射性地干呕了一下，却因为被堵住嘴，只能胸口地痉挛了一下。他没有也不会收起牙齿，因此阿格规文这一下狠撞进去被磕碰到也不好过，只是被温热紧致的包裹的感觉远远盖过了那一点疼痛，因此他只冷着脸，捏紧兰斯洛特的下巴，死命往前贯进喉咙。他的手甚至都能摸到兰斯洛特的脖子像是某种寄生虫病人一样凸起来了一块。

被前后两根男人用性器同时操着，节奏还是错了拍一样的混乱，简直像是身体从内部都被剖开了翻出来，内脏都有种被顶穿的错觉。之前的那些焦渴似乎是被填饱了，但并不觉得满足，在两面夹攻之下，就像是被玩坏了一样，也不管到底是快乐还是痛苦，肉体都一味地去迎合了。

脖子后的腺体在激烈的性事之中被刺激得渐渐红肿，不用去摸也能感觉到火辣辣的充满烧灼感的被强调和放大了。像是渴望有谁用牙齿毫不怜惜地狠狠咬上一口，刺穿刺破它，让里面蠢动的受体得到安抚，脓水流出来。

但是依从王后的命令，并不会有人碰那个位置，就算是伸出手抚摸一下都没有。

兰斯洛特的腰和肩膀在两边激烈的动作下被撞得生疼，他又快到了一次，只能狂乱地扭曲着肢体，却被牢牢捆住，徒劳地将瘦削的腰弓起一个弧度，又颓然脱力地落回地面。发丝在摇晃之间划过他的后颈，让他控制不住的“嘶”了一声，喉口紧缩。

浊白腥臭的精液倒灌进他的口腔，身后，崔斯坦也拔了出来射在了一遍。兰斯洛特虚脱地咳嗽着，伏在石头上无力的喘息，努力换着气。眼泪、鼻涕、汗水、精液，乱七八糟地混了他一眼，他潦草地用手背擦了一下，回头又去看桂妮薇儿。

她还是娴静的坐着，似是赞许地对他一点头。

兰斯洛特的脸上浮出一个恍惚的笑。

贝狄威尔是最后一个过来的，他拿出手帕帮兰斯洛特擦了擦脸，插进来之前甚至还帮他转了个身调整到一个舒适的角度。于是兰斯洛特就又能看到静谧而又深远的夜空了，月亮在从河水相接的地方慢慢升起来，星子挂得高高的，越发显得夜空高而奇怪。

身体的潮热有短暂的消退，但是又很快重新袭来，肠壁的嫩肉矫媚地缠住新的入侵者，迫不及待地邀请它进行新一番的征伐。贝狄威尔似乎有对他轻声说了点什么，语气温和，但是兰斯洛特根本没有心思听，也完全听不到，他的一半彻底沉沦在欲望的浪潮中，已经成为了为人随心所欲的玩物，另一半则让他隔着朦胧的生理性泪水，还在回望桂妮薇儿的面孔。

“做得很好哦，兰斯洛特。”

她终于站起身来，施施然地走了过来，靠在已经遍身狼藉的骑士旁边，温柔得令人心碎地摸了摸他的头发。“你合格了。”她轻声说。

兰斯洛特听不懂她是什么意思，只是昏沉沉地用视线追随着他的身姿，下意识地隐忍住了呻吟的声音。

“不需要忍耐的，彻底放开自己吧 …… ”桂妮薇儿近乎蛊惑地说，可是她的眼睛却全然看不出有任何恶意的样子。她在他的旁边坐下，俯身轻轻吻了他的额头。“转过来一点。”

兰斯洛特下意识地顺从，将自己的面孔朝另一边转开，他能感觉到柔嫩如同花瓣的嘴唇落在了他的脖子上，清凉得让人情不自禁地想要叹息。这是他整个晚上得到的为数不多的吻，来自她的，他也只允许她来吻他。

然后是细小的牙齿在脖子上腺体的浅浅摩擦，似乎是在寻找合适的地方。“ …… ”兰斯洛特张了张嘴，不知道应该说什么，下一秒，那里就已经被咬下刺穿了。

桂妮薇儿用的力气不大，她是一点点，一厘厘地把齿尖嵌进已经鼓起的腺体里的，血珠缓慢地渗出来，再被轻柔地舔舐去。蔷薇和紫罗兰的香气彻底地交缠在一起，然后一同慢慢偃息，再退到幕后，紫罗兰叶和青草玫瑰枝的味道重新挥舞起来，然后融进河边萧萧的水汽中。

折磨了兰斯洛特一整晚翻涌的欲望，终于慢慢退潮。

“睡吧，晚安，我的骑士。”

在最后失去意识之前，兰斯洛特听到桂妮薇儿低声说。小而冰凉的手似乎在缓缓抚摸着他的脸。

兰斯洛特醒来时，发现自己身处一个巨大的浴池之中。透明的水波起起伏伏，带着敷贴得恰到好处的温热。他浑身上下都被清理干净了，半靠在池边比较高的地方，全身上下没有一个地方穿着衣服，只有头发上裹着毛巾，里面还敷了香波，好像是很在意他这一头秀发。

他浑身上下没有一处不疼，像是被马车拖在后面绕着整个不列颠跑了一整圈。下身尤其火辣辣地发烧，存在感鲜明的肿着，敏感得几乎不能碰。喉咙也是撕裂一样的疼，更不要说腰胯手肘各种碰撞出来的青紫，这样狼狈的样子，他有生以来还是第一次经历。

然而莫名的，他却觉得非常安心，甚至觉得就算这样也没有关系。抬手摸了摸稍微消肿不再发热的后颈，那里的创口已经结痂了，但是轻轻按压一下，还是会有令人安心的蔷薇香气浅浅散出来，好像是在安抚他的情绪。

说起来，这个浴室的装潢非常精致，到处都是柔软的帘幔，点缀着细小却闪烁的饰品，水池边还有两个小池子，洗漱台上摆着大大的化妆镜，桌上则搁满了各种芬芳的护理用品，北边的墙壁更是一整面墙都是衣橱，整体的风格非常的女性化。

这难道是 …… 王后的浴室？

正在兰斯洛特这样想的时候，帘幔后传来隐隐压低的声音。一个是桂妮薇儿的，另外一个也非常的熟悉，却怎么也想不起来在哪里听到。

“他醒了没有？”是那个熟悉而陌生的声音。

“我刚刚进去看过了，还没有，他也需要好好休养几天。”桂妮薇儿回答，不知为何稍稍好像有一点拘谨。

“你 …… ”那个声音稍稍扬起了一点，但是很快又收束了回去，只是重重地叹了一口气，“你不应该这样做的。”

“对不起 …… ”桂妮薇儿的声音听上去怯怯的，甚至带着一点委屈，兰斯洛特从来没有听过这个身份高贵的少女有这样说话的时候。这让他非常心疼，哪怕她被谴责的行为的受害人是他本人。

桂妮薇儿还在弱弱地解释着，又一次道歉：“对不起，我什么都没有和你商量就擅自行动，但是如果告诉了你，你是一定不会同意我这样做的，那就彻底 …… 对不起，但是你真的需要 —— ”

“桂妮薇儿。”那个声音微微抬高了一点，警告式地喊了少女的名字。

这是一道女声，带着些微的冷冽，却非常清澈，可以想象声音的主人也一定是一位品性高洁之人，并且有着不低的身份地位。

但即使这样，兰斯洛特觉得自己也无法容忍，自己视若神明一样恋慕的王后这样低声下气地向她道歉，并且还被这个人打断话语、直呼其名。

他猛地站起身，试图走出去要求这个人向桂妮薇儿道歉，但是仅仅只是刚站直了一半，就脚下一软，颓然脱力地栽回了水池之中。

哗啦的水声清晰地响彻在这间浴室之中。显然帘子后面的两个人都听到了，一前一后的脚步声先后传来，帘幔被掀起。兰斯洛特第一眼越过走在前面的人肩膀看到了桂妮薇儿略带担忧的面孔，但她看起来气色很好，穿着一身非常方便舒适的睡裙，看上去什么事也没有。这让他稍稍放下了心，这才把目光收回，落在了走在前面的这个人身上 ——

一瞬间，他彻底僵在了原地。

那个人的面孔是他熟悉的，璀璨鎏金一样的发色，绿宝石一样冷冽的双瞳。他曾无数次在这个人面前单膝下跪宣誓效忠，也曾无数次跟在这个人身后在战场上向着敌人拼杀，更曾吻过这个人的宝剑，在圆桌会议之后看到翩然离去的背影。但这一切的前提，这个人是“他”，他永远的王，他所恋慕的女性的丈夫，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，而不是，眼前这位 ……

这位金色长发垂落，身披纯白浴袍的 …… 少女。

有那么一瞬间，兰斯洛特拒绝接受这个现实。

然而两位身份高贵的女性一径一前一后地走过来了，在确认到他没有什么事之后，都像是松了一口气。王冲他点了点头，念了一声他的名字打了招呼：“兰斯洛特，稍后我会正式向你道歉的。”她这样说，语气很郑重，也没有像平时那样压低嗓音。

停顿了一下，她又补充“不管怎样，你没事就好，隔壁有房间，待会有人会带你去休息 —— 不必行礼了。”

她像是根本没有意识到自己的出现给他造成了多大的冲击一样，只有兰斯洛特一个人不尴不尬地只能维持着浸泡在水池中的姿势，尽力把自己全部埋在水下。

“王，我 …… ”

“我的意见是你休养康复之后再离宫回去，不过如果你确实不愿意在这里停留，那么 …… ”

“不行！”

桂妮薇儿突然从后面叫出了声，她看上去更加委屈了，却竭力压抑着不表现出来。

“阿尔托莉雅 …… ”桂妮薇儿恳求一样的念着王的名字，这也是兰斯洛特第一次知道王作为女性的真名。“拜托了 …… ”王后像是真的竭尽贤良履行自己义务一样劝谏着。

然而王依旧不赞同地望向桂妮薇儿。

“我不能同意你的计划，”王这样说，“桂妮薇儿，你需要向他道歉，你是在践踏一个骑士的尊严。”

桂妮薇儿彻底无言以对，她低下头，咬住嘴唇，似乎是努力忍了又忍，最后还是没有忍住，泪水一滴一滴簌簌地落了下来，打湿了她脚下的地砖。

兰斯洛特终于无法忍耐地开口。

“王，”他维持着之前的礼节，不为性别而更变他的忠诚，但是他能听出来自己的嗓子发紧，不仅仅是因为之前的过度使用，更是因为他无法容忍自己最重要的女性在他面前流下泪水，“您实在毋需谴责殿下，这一切都是我的过错，王后殿下对我实施任何处罚也都是理所应当的。”

“那不是处罚！”桂妮薇儿突然抬起脸，还带着哭腔飞快地说。

“是的，不是处罚，”兰斯洛特立刻顺从地说，“一切都是我心甘情愿。”

“你看着我，”王出声命令，碧绿的眼眸对上深紫的，“兰斯洛特，我的骑士啊，你这一切真的是出自你的本意吗？究竟是处于什么样的原因，让你做出这样的回答。”

在这样清凛的目光下，仿佛一切都无所遁形。兰斯洛特沉默了一瞬，羞愧得无以自容地低下了头，只能艰涩地说出事实。

“我 …… 我对王后殿下，怀有不敬的 …… 不敬的恋慕之心，因此，我 …… ”

他彻底无法说下去，那样一个迷醉又仿佛梦魇的夜晚，偏偏月光河流以及蔷薇的香气又让人神魂颠倒。他在这一刻做出的任何谦卑恭顺地回答，其实都是基于一个伪君子自欺欺人地弥补和自我满足之心。

“真的，万分抱歉，我只有 …… ”

他在眼角视野的余光里扫到水池边有一把切割羊脂的小刀，于是猛地抓到手里，朝着自己的颈动脉刺了下去。

“ —— ！”

阿尔托莉雅倏地一惊，但是她的反应不可谓不快，明明距离自戕的骑士还有七八步的距离，她却在几乎是一刹那之间就赶到了他的身边，骤然出手抢过了那把刀子。

“兰斯洛特！”她半是震惊半是告诫地喊。

猛力一拼的力气完全耗尽，兰斯洛特颓然地重新跌进了水池底，如果不是他身量实在太高，池水几乎要将他没顶。

“王，我是在无言以对，就让我 …… ”

“别这样呀。”这时候桂妮薇儿终于跑到了旁边，她的眼泪挂在脸上，直接就那样跪在了水池的边上，伸出双手抓住了兰斯洛特的。也不顾阿尔托莉雅就在旁边，直接大声对他说。

“你不要这样，我还有任务交给你完成，如果你实在想要赎罪，就当 …… ”

“桂妮薇儿！”阿尔托莉雅第三次警告地喊出了她的名字，脸上的表情已经有些着恼的意思了。

“我愿意的，”然而兰斯洛特立刻说，“不管是什么事，我都愿意的，我知道我的罪孽万死莫赎，因此能够做任何事都可以，王，您真的不需要 …… ”

阿尔托莉雅沉默了。桂妮薇儿慢慢地松开手，站直身体，紧张地看了看站在身旁甚至比自己个子还娇小一点的少女，又看了看水池中赤裸的骑士，默默地握紧了手，没有出声。

“你真的想清楚了吗？”良久，阿尔托莉雅慢慢开口，她的脸上有叹息的神情，“兰斯洛特，你并不需要这样，你要知道，一旦开始，就没有后悔的余地了。”

骑士垂下眼睛，他的处境过于狼狈，甚至没法单膝跪下宣誓，但语气却依然庄重而肃穆。

“我愿意，我愿意为王、为王后，献上一切。”

“ …… ”

阿尔托莉雅闭了闭眼睛。“好吧。”她终于说。

桂妮薇儿的脸上一瞬间浮现了喜悦的神情，她轻轻的笑了一下，又赶紧收敛起来，只长长地松了一口气。

是了，就是这个。兰斯洛特也闭上眼睛，仰起脸，静静地想。就是这个表情，这样的微笑，娇艳美丽如同新绽的红蔷薇，他愿意为此付出一切。

“但是 …… ”

临走之前，阿尔托莉雅像是不放心一样，又问了一遍，“ …… 那个，你确定他真的可以吗？如果 …… ，会死的。”

有个别字音，她说的极轻，又像是某种不知名的古语。

而桂妮薇儿则坚定地点了点头。

“我确认过了，完全没有问题，你放心好了。”

“那就交给你了。”阿尔托莉雅说。

这对名为夫妻的两位妙龄女子确认了什么似的，最后看了一眼兰斯洛特，相携离去了，很快又侍女进来为他擦拭身体，换上衣服，在宫殿里找到了一个舒适的位置安置休息。

就这样，兰斯洛特安安静静地养了三天的伤。期间有很多名贵的药材流水一样为他送上，他也就都毫不客气地笑纳了。他知道自己跨出了这一步已经无法回头了，他也根本不可能回复到以前的生活，继续和其他骑士一样，为王效力。不如说，在那晚收到王后的来信与其私会开始，就已经是踏上了万劫不复的道路。

第四天的傍晚，有大量的侍女来到了他的住处，先后为他清洗擦拭，换上轻薄方便穿脱的浴衣。

一切整理妥当之后，他看到了一袭白裙的桂妮薇儿在她们的最后面出现，冲他轻盈盈地微笑，牵起他的手，从宫殿的另一条通道走了出去。

她的笑容是如此的神秘、难以捉摸，却又充满蛊惑的力量。兰斯洛特怀着某种接近献祭一样的心情，身不由己地跟着她穿行在幔纱纷舞的宫殿之中，好像脚底踩着云朵一样轻飘飘地走着。

他们到了另一处寝宫。

这里空间很大，满眼素白，一尘不染却并不奢华，稍稍有点空旷的感觉，凭直觉兰斯洛特意识到这应该就是王的寝殿。

“先坐。”

桂妮薇儿引他到沙发上，亲自为他端来了一杯酒。他连忙惶恐地站起来双手接过去，却嗅到了杯子中液体难以形容的味道。

“嗯，是魔药，”桂妮薇儿大大方方地说，“可以让你不那么辛苦。”

“我想知道我需要做什么，”兰斯洛特低声说，“是和之前一样的事情吗？”

“不，完全不一样，”桂妮薇儿回答，“阿尔托莉雅，我的王，她需要一位继承人。”她的语气轻轻的，却突然出现了少女一样虔诚的祝祷，这使得她娇娆的面孔更加纯净圣洁。

“但我却没有办法为她诞下继承人，是我们都是女性的 Alpha…… 不，事实上，就算我是 Omega 也不行，你知道的，阿尔托莉雅，她有龙族的血脉，这样血统十分霸道，一般的母体根本无法承受胎儿的索取，只会在中途死掉，甚至连最开始受孕都做不到。”

“所以 …… ”兰斯洛特下意识喃喃地说。

“阿尔托莉雅不希望这样的悲剧发生，所以她一直都很坚决，宁可不要自己的后代也 …… 但是我作为她的妻子，我不希望这样，即使我不能为他孕育后代，也希望有人能够做到。”

“所以殿下，”兰斯洛特又说了一遍，“殿下你希望我，做这件事。”

“是的！”桂妮薇儿的眼睛忽然亮了起来，“你是我看中的人，明明是 Omega ，却是最强骑士，也一定能成为最强的母体，成功的坚持下去生育优秀的后代！”

她有些兴奋地说完，却发现兰斯洛特保持着沉默，不由语气稍稍落了下来。

“你 …… 不会是要反悔吧？”

“怎么会？”兰斯洛特立刻安抚性地笑了笑，“为了王和殿下你，做什么我都是心甘情愿的。”

他说完，将杯子里的魔药一饮而尽。

药效几乎是接触到口腔的粘膜就迅速开始生效，灼烧一样从喉咙一路滑进胃袋。那种熟悉而陌生的热度绵延到四肢百骸，到了肢体的末端又好像点燃一个小火球一样，重又聚集起来，灌注在身体的核心。同时，另有一种熏熏然的感觉在缓慢炙烤着他的大脑，明明药物中的酒味品不出多少，却让人已经有种醉了似的感觉。

兰斯洛特有点不自在地原地踱了两步，侍女为他穿上的衣服太过宽松了，虽然此时已经知道了一切目的，但在药效发作之后，无法掩蔽的反应还是让他有些难堪。

那个入口被唤醒的速度快得不可思议，明明平时不过是安安静静地一个点，举止间根本接触不到察觉不出，但是在这种时候却忽然有了极端强烈的存在感，吸引着这具身体的全部注意力。

已经在绵绵不断地分泌液体了，下身的衣料很快被濡湿。兰斯洛特又迈了一步，坐回到了沙发上，又触电一样站起来。桂妮薇儿看上去似乎也有点惊讶，她好像不知道这种药物的效力是如此的惊人。

“抱歉啊，”她捂住嘴说，“阿尔托莉雅肯定又要怪我做多余的事了。”

但是兰斯洛特已经分不出精力再去安慰她了。不知道是不是时间没有把控好，又或者在这样难耐的状态下，对时间流速的感知能力已经失衡。明明清凉的空气也变得燥热，体内源源不断地淌出水的感觉让人有种苦闷的渴求。不过好在，这次大约是混进了醉酒似的昏沉，感觉并不像是之前强制发情是那样激烈刺激，迫不及待，而是静水深流一样，缓慢地拖曳着他。

桂妮薇儿冲他伸手，他也就顾不得僭越的立刻接住，俯下身吻过去的时候确实能从少女娇嫩的唇舌间获取一丝清凉，但是却远远不够。他们之前从没有吻得这么深，桂妮薇儿一边把他的舌尖带到自己的口腔里，一边伸出手安抚形式地摩挲着他的发根，这样的姿态让她看起来既像是恋人又像是谁的小小的姐姐。

亲吻能够带来的消解却远远不够，眼前的青年瘦削的脸上泛起病态的红晕，眼神也朦胧起来，汗水从额头渗出，黏了几缕发丝在上面，让桂妮薇儿看得有点想把它们理一理。他脚步踉跄了一下，桂妮薇儿却有点撑不住他的体重，险些两个人一起栽倒。最后还是兰斯洛特自己强行站稳了，退开一点，拉远了距离。桂妮薇儿不由回头看了门口好几次 —— 阿尔托莉雅这时候应该到了的，大约路上遇到什么事情耽搁了。

正在这样想着，青裙银甲的王者终于掀开帘子走了进来，她来得相当匆忙，甚至赶不及去换一下衣服。她进来就潦草地一点头，为自己迟到道歉，但是谁都没有接她的话 —— 也本没有人能够对王的歉意做出回应的。

只有一个年长的侍女走上来，迅速服侍她脱去了甲胄和外衣，只留下一层贴身的衬裙。显然，这位常年克己复礼的王者并不精于此道，她看了一眼兰斯洛特，僵硬地行了礼。

“那么，请多指教了。”

此时，骑士只剩下勉强站立的力气，微微低了一下头算是还礼，然后就被桂妮薇儿引着走到床边，几乎是瘫软在那上面。

“你又做了什么？”阿尔托莉雅问。

“梅林先生说他愿意帮一点小忙，”桂妮薇儿低头抬眼从睫毛后面看她，“你 …… ”

“ …… ”沉默了一下，阿尔托莉雅决定让过这个话题，她在兰斯洛特的旁边坐下，桂妮薇儿稳了稳神，坐到了另一边。

气氛忽然僵硬起来。

明明空气中信息素的味道已经悄然弥散，紫罗兰混着蔷薇，还有松枝叶和野百合，暧昧地勾缠在一起，幽幽袅袅地盘旋上升。但是坐着的两个人，隔着中间似乎已经陷入半昏迷状态的兰斯洛特，却忽然陷入了面面相觑的状态，似乎是谁都不敢先踏出第一步。

本来承担打破僵局任务的，应该是作为中间人的桂妮薇儿，但刚刚才经受了丈夫无声的谴责，此时她也有些束手束脚，不知道应该怎么做才好。

“咳咳 …… ”阿尔托莉雅清了清嗓子，“总而言之，先，把衣物除去吧。”

但实际上，真正感到尴尬的，也只有这一对名不副实的伪装夫妻。兰斯洛特只是维持着自己不要喘息出声，就已经竭尽了全力。他能模模糊糊听到耳边两个人的说话声，天花板上莹亮的水晶吊灯似乎一直照进他眼底，映得整个视线都亮得令人眩晕。似乎是有女性细凉的手指触碰到了他的脖子，他最后的理智让他转过去努力睁大眼睛。

“殿下 …… ”

他没有看清到底是谁，只是本能循着心里的声音呼唤。

然而那只手却很快撤走了。

“ …… 是基本，礼节 …… ”

已经听不清是谁的声音。

布料湿淋淋的粘在身上，似乎是被人轻柔地解开了，黏腻的肌肤暴露在空气中，只有一瞬间感觉到清凉，很快又被更重的焦灼渴求所覆盖。

想要。

想要被触碰，温柔地抚摸也好，粗暴地揉捏也好。想要被填满，被贯穿，被咬住狠狠后颈的腺体，再 ……

有人将他扶起，肩膀抵靠的触感改变了，不是布料，而是人类肌肤，细腻微凉，倚靠过去带着一定的弹性。“失礼了。”因为这句话发声的位置非常的近，几乎是靠在侧脸上念出来的，可以感受到淡淡的吐息吹拂的触感。紧接着比体温略低的嘴唇吻上了他的。

在那一瞬间，兰斯洛特就知道吻着自己的人不是桂妮薇儿。动作更加生涩，但是却十分坚决，带着让人无法拒绝的意味，从一开始就目的明确地长驱直入，一直探到最深处，扫过上颚、舌根，再稍稍让开退回，绞紧了他因为撤离而反应茫然的舌头再一次用力侵袭过去。

这是，那位王，名叫阿尔托莉雅的女性。

梦魔的药物似乎是真的将人引入了梦境，明明神智已经昏沉，但身体的感受却反而被放大，更加的清晰。脑海中的一切念头都像是迟了半拍一样，理智反应过来，情绪上也无法做出及时的反馈。但是“王在亲吻着自己”这个念头，还是给兰斯洛特一种奇怪的感觉，和他被桂妮薇儿吻住的时候截然不同，不如说，是一种全新的、超越现实的体验，甚至带了微妙的亵渎的感觉。

兰斯洛特伸出舌尖积极回应着这个吻，意识到自己已经在某种沉沦的深水之中越陷越深，他已经全然没有了应该有的惶恐或者恭谨，不如说彻底摊开了任人摆布。大约最后的一点点坚守的底线，就也只剩下没有摇摆着流水的屁股，主动拨开入口母狗一样求着别人插入吧。虽然离那样也没有多远了，他的两条腿难耐地交叠着，夹紧，松开，再夹紧，努力绞着腿根舒缓自己的渴求。他以为自己下身的衣服还大概地披在身上，事实上并没有，这一切在顶灯明亮的光芒下，清晰的映在了两个人的眼中。

他的手曲起拳又松开，抓住了床单的布料就在指节上绞住，似乎是有谁小声说了句“别”就把五指插进了他的指缝，轻轻地握住了。这时兰斯洛特是真的没有余裕辨别那是谁的手，因为很快另一只手也被抓住，按在了头顶，亲吻从指尖直接跳跃到耳尖。

一旦开了头，似乎后面的事情就变得顺畅了起来。女性在这种事情上似乎有无师自通的耐心和细致，懂得用亲吻把一个人从头到脚彻底的驯服，用手指，用嘴唇，偶尔发丝交缠，没有过多留意但是连毛孔似乎都已经徐徐舒张开，做好了雀跃欢迎的准备。

“可以吗？”

兰斯洛特听到有人询问，他不确定是不是在问他，但总归听见了就点了点头。后背有软绵绵的触感贴上来，压紧，抵住在微微的摩擦，那是独属于女性胸部的柔软。他侧过头从凌乱的发丝间忽然看到了桂妮薇儿的眼睛，她伸出手来捧住了他的脸，不知道为什么表情有点紧张。

“放松哦。”桂妮薇儿凑过来亲了亲他的眉毛，然后微微曲起腿跪坐着，让兰斯洛特枕在了自己的大腿上，手指理着他的头发。

在兰斯洛特理解这句话的意思之前，他察觉到有什么和之前截然不同的滚烫而巨大的东西，筋脉微微跳动着抵住了他下身的入口。那里已经湿滑狼藉得不成样子，随时欢迎任何东西的插入，但是“那个”，仅仅只还靠上去就足以令人感受到难以形容的压迫感。兰斯洛特本能地想要弓身躲闪，却被硬摁住了腰。桂妮薇儿在他来得及发出声音之前，把手卡进了他的嘴里按压住了舌根，俯身亲着他的耳洞。与此同时下面也强行卡进去了一小节。

“唔嗯 —— ！”

声音是硬生生吞进喉咙里的，如果不是桂妮薇儿的手指插在他的嘴里，兰斯洛特一定已经把自己的舌头咬出了血，终于被放开的一只手指甲已经嵌进了掌心，他狂乱地竭力扭头却还是脱不开那种被完完全全彻彻底底撑开的可怕感觉。

不是单纯的疼痛，尽管入口的肌肉已经被抻到了极限，泛着微微的透明，几乎能从中看到细小的血管在皮肉下破裂的迹象。被那种非人的尺寸插入，不受伤就已经是很幸运的情况了，但在之前的调教和魔法师魔药的效力下，满胀的痛楚与充实感似乎糅合在一起，融汇成了一种奇妙的感觉。

“放松。”阿尔托莉雅也靠在他另一只耳朵旁边低声说。然后她们两个忽然从左右两边，同时吻住了他的耳垂，轻咬在舔舐，整个卷进口腔里模拟着咀嚼的动作却并不用力，再吐出来，舌尖捅进已经湿漉漉的耳洞里。因为距离大脑太近，耳朵又过于敏感，与其仅仅说是被人用舌头操着耳朵，不如说更像整个人被从头吃进去含在嘴里了。作为食物，或者别的什么被反复品鉴的珍馐。明明是快感，却因为接近被吞噬让人觉得可怕，兰斯洛特全部注意力都被集中在耳边时，下身的性器趁这个机会狠力地整根插进去了。

一瞬间他觉得自己几乎被顶到了喉咙。

无法自控地干呕了一声，兰斯洛特觉得自己简直是被从中劈成了两半，是某种凶器将他钉在了床上，连内脏都开始左右分开，为那个入侵的器官腾出位置来。

这真的是 …… 人类的 …… ？

“好了好了，都进去了 …… ”桂妮薇儿安慰一样在他鼻尖额头嘴角落下碎吻，抚摸着他的头发，“放松啦，已经没事了。”

因为身高的差距过于悬殊，方便的姿势也只有从后面来这一种，兰斯洛特在整个过程中都无法看到阿尔托莉雅的脸。这甚至让他有一种恍惚的感觉，好像不管是在前面安抚他的，还是用那样硕大的性器折磨他的，都只有桂妮薇儿一个人。

在短暂的适应之后，阿尔托莉雅扶着他的腰缓慢地动了起来，过于紧致的感觉夹得她忍耐得非常艰难。基于龙的血统，没有分出两个半阴茎来，只是尺寸惊人已经是比较贴近人类的结果了。她尽力让自己慢一点来，不要伤到身下看上去异常顺从的骑士。他大约是不知道，他已经哭得满脸都是泪水了，梅林的魔药固然有许许多多神奇的效果，但是让人看不清眼前，只可能是眼睛里有东西这一种原因。

但他不愧是被选中的最强悍的母体，虽然肉体已经达到了容纳的极限，却还是分泌出大量的液体来欢迎这一位入侵者。滑腻的体液让进出的动作越来越流畅，阿尔托莉雅扶着他的腰，觉得自己已经有点无法控制抽插的频率，力道也有些失控。

紫罗兰的花香撩拨似的从汗淋淋的发丝后透出来，脖子上的腺体已经开始鲜明地招摇着，渴盼有人来喂饱它。这一次也不需要在询问或者要骑士提前做出什么准备了，阿尔托莉雅毫不犹豫地下身，狠狠地咬住腺体微微肿起的硬结。这次血液是成股细细地流下来的，顺着侧颈如缕的落在了已经被各种体液糟蹋得狼藉的床单上。

像是屏息终于结束一样，兰斯洛特发出了一声长长的抽泣，他的胸口剧烈的起伏着，努力吸入空气，但还是在无处可逃的猛烈攻势下哭得几乎要喘不上气。

与此同时，甬道深处生殖腔的开口也落了下来，撩拨似的点触着埋在他身体里的阴茎。

这之前两次的撞击都从生殖腔的入口错开了，只有更加炽热柔嫩的感觉一擦而过，第三次阿尔托莉雅终于找准了位置用力撞了过去。就像被温热的小嘴用力吮吸着一样，那个隐秘的孕育后代的器官入口终于欢欣的迎接了它的主人。几乎是主动把阿尔托莉雅的性器吃进去一样，兰斯洛特从来没有想过自己打开那个开关之后，身体深处竟然还有一个更加淫荡的地方，明明体积是那样窄小，根本无法承受非人的尺寸，却还用尽全力从四面八方吮碾绞裹着，试图从中压榨出精液。

阴茎的头部卡进生殖腔之后迅速的成了结，绞紧在里面一动不能动，但是在这种时候任何 Alpha 都是没有办法忍住不动的，哪怕只能小幅度的撞击着最脆弱的内里。

兰斯洛特抽搐一样蜷缩起来身体，脑子里像是爆炸后的空白，一切信息过载根本无法分辨是快乐还是痛苦。他第一次挣脱了心心念念的王后的怀抱，蜷曲着身体用力，用最后还能动弹的脖子和肩膀挪着身体企图逃离，但在一寸都没有移开的短短距离间就又被无情地拖回去，抵着生殖腔的最深处射精。

后颈的血液还没有止住，就又一次被咬住了。好奇一般，桂妮薇儿也凑上去舔了舔他的脖子，尝到了腥甜的血的味道。她眨了眨眼睛，一偏头，嘴唇落在了阿尔托莉雅的侧脸上。对方则沉思一样垂下了眼睫，慢慢松开，带着齿间隐约的血味，忽然吻住了桂妮薇儿。

这是身为王与王后的两位女性，交换的第一个吻，沾染着浓浓的第三人血液的味道。

然后她们都轻轻笑了。

—— 完 ——


End file.
